


Hot and Buttered

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: Bad MSR [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack, F/M, Food Porn, NSFW, Smut, bad fic is the best fic, not safe for life, not safe for people, not safe for toasters, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Spooky Puppy gets his kink on and it's an electrifying time





	Hot and Buttered

The phone rings at exactly 11:22 PM and Dana Scully knows who is calling before she even answers with her characteristic sigh.

“Hi, Mulder”

“I did something bad, Scully.”

Her pulse quickens at the low desperate tone of his voice. It’s a tone she recognizes well. 

“Mulder! We swore last time would be the last time!”

“I know. I’m sorry, Scully, but I couldn’t help it! It just feels so good!”

The tinny squeak of metal echoes through the phone and it nearly slips from her hand. 

“Hold on, I’m coming over. Don’t you dare start without me!” She can already feel her wetness starting to pool at just the thought of what was about to transpire. Her Spooky Puppy has an electric side and she loves it. 

When she arrives, she finds him on all fours on the kitchen floor, dragging the swollen pulsing tip of his man sausage along the shiny slit. The first time had been an accident, a moment of drunken curiosity, a what if. But ever since then he hasn’t been able to stop. He looks up at her and makes an involuntary groan of pleasure as he finally allows himself to thrust inside, his gaze never leaving hers. 

Scully loves to watch. The recent discovery of her olfactory fetish and her particular fondness for burnt toast had lead to this little arrangement of theirs. There are few things that make her wetter than watching Mulder get himself off. She loves the look of concentration on his face as he writhes and ruts, the same one he makes in the office pouring over the details of a case. She knows he’s close when the dirty talk begins.

“Oh Sparky, I’m going to make you the happiest toaster,” Mulder grunts, the grippy feet of the appliance squeaking against the linoleum in time with his thrusts. 

Scully sits on the floor next to him and strokes his hair with one hand and her now sopping pussy with the other. His hips build a rhythm as he leans in to press his mouth against hers.

“Do it.”

Her hand leaves her moist pita pocket to finger the toaster controls, a taunting smile lingering on her lips. 

“You really want me to?” 

‘Please, Scully,” Mulder begs, desperate. “I need it!”

She plunges the lever down and he cries out in ecstasy, the warm rippled metal clamping down on him from all sides, slowly heating up. The current of danger floods his veins and the adrenaline rush leaves him lightheaded. His precum drips onto the coils causing the toaster to sizzle and zap his pecker. Mulder groans and quivers in delight. He likes the pain. It makes him feel alive. Scully furiously rubs herself, her clit sparking red hot like the kitchen appliance

The toaster pops and he comes with a shout. He gasps for breath as he softens and slips out of his master’s metallic grip. His heavy eyelids flutter closed as he slumps against the under sink cabinets, happy and sated.

Scully kneels next to him and examines the reddened skin of his still twitching cock with her cool doctor hands. She trails a finger along the scorch marks running the length of his long shaft and her pussy positively quakes at the feel of his soft skin.

“I’m going to put some butter on your burns now, Mulder. It will feel so good, I promise. I am a doctor, after all.” 

She sinks down into his lap and drags her dripping sex across his perfectly sculpted member, buttering him up real good. She slathers it on and her wetness soothes his wounds like a salve. His arms tighten around her and his satisfied moans echo in her ear.

“Mmm Scully, you can butter my bread any day!”

His words are her undoing and she comes with a cry, gushing all over his toasted wiener. She collapses against him as she catches her breath. 

He follows her dazedly into the bedroom as if in a trance. He fights to keep his eyes open, but he’s so exhausted. Toastering takes a lot out of a person. Scully pulls back the covers and he stumbles to the mattress, bringing her down with him. He nuzzles into her and makes himself at home on her ample bosom. She tucks the blankets around her puppy and runs her fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead. 

“Are you comfortable, Mulder?”

“Oh yes,” he sighs contentedly, snuggling closer to her. “I’m nice and toasty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
